Flight 13 (SuperNatural)
Summary Flight 13 are multiple inverted Gull Wing Planes, with modified weapons. The number of how many they are are unknown as during their appearance in The Bermuda Triangle whilst hunting down Alex West for an unspecified Reason, every single one that were taken out another comes in. Their first discovery was thought and confused to be the Lost Flight 19 but after their actions at sea, they were given a Public and Military Name Flight 13. When one of the planes’ wreckage was found the cockpit was actually sealed tight, and had to be smashed open in-order to get inside however nobody was inside the plane, so it is now theorised that the planes have a mind of their own. Appearances Each plane seem to be in a Dark Grey making them hard to see at Night, each resembles a 1940s/WW2 F4U Corsair plane, the differences are they are unmarked, Obtaining Modified Weapons, 2-Bright Fog Spotlights acting as Headlights, and Completely Blacked Out Windows, Though while during their appearance in the Bermuda Triangle when trying to hunt down Alex, they’re Cockpit windows Were Glowing-Bright White. Though this could be a possible activity related cause. Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral Names: Flight 13 (Given Name), The Black Corsairs (Urban Name), Flight 19 (Previous-Presumed Name), Classification: Multiple Sentient F4U Planes Type Of planes: 1940s F4U Corsairs Themes: Ride Of The Valkyries, Battle In The Sky Status’: Active Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Physically, 8-C to 8-A Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (The planes don’t seemingly need any Fuel), Night-Vision (With or Without their enhanced fog-lights it can see through the night very easily), Neutral-Vision, Telescopic-Vision, Likely Weather Manipulation (During their first appearance and their appearance on the Bermuda Triangle their very presence caused a thunderstorm and a slight fog to appear.), Water Manipulation (One Of the plane’ front propellers was targeted down to towards the water and Immediately caused a Current-Wave.), Flight (Type 3, and 4) (Their propellers Are technically What they use for soaring through the air, however when their power is cut out by any means of an EMP as an example it can still levitate in the air with no means of propulsion or other devices though their flight speed does down.), Forcefields (Each One has an invisible shield, covered over the base and the wings that reduce the amount of damage when breaking through something or getting hit this is what makes it impervious to common rapid-fire Weapons), Resistance (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7), Electricity Manipulation (One Of the planes controlled the direction of a lightning bolt, another had the bolt directly aimed for it and used it to create a makeshift shield out of electricity) Attack Potency: Small-Building Level Physically (When one of them had their propellers taken out, it glided down towards a Nearby Modern beach house, which after impact caused it to collapse immediately and a decent explosion occurred inside.), Building Level to Multi-City Block Level (Just one of them can take down an apartment building/a Small Yacht with just the use of its weapons) | some of them have loads of Bombs they can manually de-attach to cause major damage one of those bombs were dropped on a Cargo ship and the damage it caused was equivalent of an X-28 meaning it immediately sunk the ship with ease, that damage is equivalent to 4 city blocks). Speed: Supersonic (Each plane actually was explained to be four times as fast as the original Corsair-Type Planes reaching at exactly Mach 2 (2469.6 kph), Subsonic (When it’s power gets electrically shut off by any Means of an EMP, or manipulation of electricity it can still fly but only reaches speed of 80-90 mph), Peak Human to Superhuman Reaction And Attack Speed, Subsonic+ Combat Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small-Building Level (Another time one of them Broke straight through a Large reinforced crate approximately the size of a house, and completely scattered multiple pieces downwards), Building Level to Multi-City Block Level (Their Weapons that they often use in ranged/aerial combat can shred through a Small Business Building With ease | The planes that drop bombs can destroy a radius equivalent of around 4 city Blocks) Durability: City-Block Level+ (They always have their damage-reducing shields on which makes them highly impervious to Rapid-Fire weapons and feel like Titanium to Explosives or Extreme-Calibre Fire) Stamina: Unknown (It is possible they rest for awhile as when a helicopter captured a video of an Unmarked F4U most likely one of the Flight 13 planes, just sitting down on an uncharted but primitive and tribal island.) Range: Extended Melee Range Physically, Hundreds Of Meters to Kilometers (With Weapons and missiles) Intelligence: Around Average (Not much is known about the intelligence of flight 13, but it is noted that they do communicate with each other with morse code, Quite-Skilled at Missile Aim, and Are very skilled at Flight stunts as seen when one of them was dodging multiple rapid-gunfire while flying towards to whomever was trying to shoot it down.) Standard Equipment: Extreme-Calibre Colt Mk 12 cannon, Double-Barrel ADEN cannon, AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles, Hydra-70 Rockets, Non-Nuclear Air-Drop Bombs, potentially it’s Propellers, practically itself Weakness: Likely Danger-Power Explosives, Otherwise None Notable Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Inverted Gull Wings Based off of the Planes Of The Black Clouds From The Band Gorillaz Category:SuperNatural Category:Vehicles Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Electricity Users